


Lavafall

by catastrophe_notfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DreamSMP - Freeform, First by an axe, Give Dream a fucking bed, I lost motivation halfway through lmao, I’m bad at tagging, I’m no apologist but come on, Minecraft, Multiple times, No beta we die like freind, Prison, and then exploded, enderwalk!ranboo, this is my first work so don’t expect anything good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophe_notfound/pseuds/catastrophe_notfound
Summary: “Well, uh, you want me to show you around the place some? We have this clock over here! I like to wait until it hits the middle, you see?”Still nothing. The taller figure just stood there eerily, his eyes unblinking, following Dream as he walked around the prison, and jerking away everytime Dream looked at him. It was very off-putting.“Ranboo? You going to ju-”“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⊣⊣ ╎ᓭ ᓭ!¡∷ᒷᔑ↸╎リ⊣ ᑑ⚍╎ᓵꖌꖎ||. ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹 ⍑ᔑᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ᔑ ᓭ||リ↸╎ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ.”Or,Dream’s POV of enderwalk!ranboo visiting him.
Relationships: none lol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Lavafall

He had thought obsidian was cold. 

It had always been that way to him. Like how the sky was blue and it was hot in summer. Heck, even the obsidian in the nether was sort of cold. Probably the only cold thing in that hellish place, unless you counted endermen. Actually, scratch that, he had never actually touched an enderman. 

But no, not here. Lava cascaded from one of the walls, small sparks spewing off of it, dying out into ash as they hit the ground. If you have never been next to lava you wouldnt understand the blistering heat it radiated. Dream, of course, was no stranger to heat. That’s not what bothered him. It was just the odd feeling of the obsidian. 

He didn't know why it was like that here. The nether was just as bad or worse, though the obsidian didn't seem to follow that rule. The material the half-dreamon had always considered chillingly cold was warm. Like cobblestone on a sunny day. 

Maybe he was just imagining it. He was definitely crazy at this point, he knew that much.

Dream slid against the wall, breathing out slowly. His thoughts wandered off far too much for his liking nowadays. He wasn't a therapist ( really, the furthest thing from it ), but he assumed it had to something to do with hardly having any social interaction besides Sam dropping off his rations and the very rare visitor. 

He had had, what, two visitors now? Tommy and Bad, that was right. He supposed he deserved it. He was the villain after all, the heartless monster that caused all of the problems in the server. Dream smiled at that thought, but his thought train was suddenly broken by a sound of clicking faintly coming through the oozing lava. 

He denied it at first, thinking it to be just a ruse his broken mind had made up. But then the lava began to split into two. Dream’s brows furrowed in partial disbelief, and saw two figures standing on the other side. One was Sam of course, a tall creeper hybrid with a constant serious look on his face. The other figure beside him was even taller, his face split roughly down the middle as if someone had taken two different creatures and badly stitched them together. He hadn’t expected Ranboo to visit him, but then again, he hadn't thought Tommy would visit him either. 

The half-enderman stepped onto a platform and it began to move towards him, flying over the basin of angry, fire-spitting lava. Dream stood up slowly as the platform reached him and Ranboo stepped off of it and the lava began to fall again. 

“Hello Ranboo! Didn’t expect to see you here.” Dream stepped around him, his face still in a smile. 

...

No response, okay. 

“Well, uh, you want me to show you around the place some? We have this clock over here! I like to wait until it hits the middle, you see?” 

Still nothing. The taller figure just stood there eerily, his eyes unblinking, following Dream as he walked around the prison, and jerking away everytime Dream looked at him. It was very off-putting.

“Ranboo? You going to ju-” 

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⊣⊣ ╎ᓭ ᓭ!¡∷ᒷᔑ↸╎リ⊣ ᑑ⚍╎ᓵꖌꖎ||. ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹 ⍑ᔑᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ᔑ ᓭ||リ↸╎ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ.”

Dream stepped backwards into the wall, his face twisting in confusion and fear. What was he doing, trying to summon a goddamn demon? Had he been cursed? What the fuck? 

“ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ|| ╎ᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᔑ ⍑𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑᓭᓭ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリᓵᒷ 𝙹⎓ ᓭᔑᒲ.”

Nope, nope, nope. Dream wasn’t a fan of this at all. He had just woke up 30 minutes ago, he didn’t need to have some fucking spell placed on him. 

As Ranboo started to say another one of his ‘summoning spells’, Dream grabbed the button he held in his hand and pressed it repeatedly as quick as he possibly could, like he was playing some sort of insane rhythm game on hard mode. 

And with that, the curtain of lava began to split apart once again, and the enderman-hybrid was shoved onto the platform by Dream. He watched as the platform hit the other side of the lava lake, and Dream thought he could make out a confused expression on Sam’s face. 

The magma fell down and it was quiet again. The short-lived visit was a blur to him, but he was glad it was gone. Loneliness resurfaced in his chest and he sat down against the wall. 

God, he missed George and Sapnap. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam looked over at Ranboo as they both began to walk out of the prison. 

“Why did you leave so quick? What happened?” 

Ranboo didn’t answer, he just kept walking forward. Sam tried to push down the thought in his head, but something seemed off with him today. He came to the conclusion that the kid had gone through a lot recently, even though a small voice in the back of his head whispered he wasn't acting like this two days ago, where he had gone through just as much stuff as today. 

Sam waved as the enderman hybrid left the prison, and sat back down at the sort of reception office. He would check back at Ranboo’s papers later. For now he needed to schedule visit times for next week.


End file.
